


Drunken Hands - One Shot - Solo Toasts

by VexedBeverage



Series: Drunken Hands [5]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Solo M, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the second term of the guys going to uni. </p><p>Dirty talking Smith proposes some phone sex with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Hands - One Shot - Solo Toasts

Trott rolled his eyes as Ross smiled at the caller ID before he answered the phone, leaning back in his seat at the kitchen table. “Hey gorgeous.”

Trott made a fake gagging sound at him as he rose from the table to go and flick the kettle on whilst Ross and Smith went on about how much they missed each other and wished they were there and all that bullshit that Trott poked fun at Ross about but privately found adorable about his two best mates. 

Ross smirked at Trott’s retreating back and listened as Smith told him about the interview he had earlier in the day, getting lost in the other man’s voice and closing his eyes imagining they weren’t hundreds of miles apart. 

***********

Smith snorted down the phone as Ross scolded Trott for telling them they were making him sick with their conversation and he was leaving to go to the library. “Finally got you alone now?” Smith asked, voice low. 

Ross could hear Smiths chair creak as he moved around on the other end of the phone. “Yeah, everyone is out.” Ross replied as he walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, the phone held between his shoulder and ear. 

"Good.” Smith replied. “I want you to go to your room.” 

Ross took a swallow of water before replying, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “What? Why?” 

“Because I miss you and your hands and your mouth and the sounds you make, and you’re alone and I’m alone and I wanted to try something.” Smith replied, voice breathy as he talked. 

Ross licked his lips, mouth going dry at the husky quality to his boyfriend’s voice. “Are you proposing what I think you are?” He asked, heart speeding at the prospect. “You know I’m no good at this stuff.” 

“I’ll guide you through it, you’ll mostly just need to say yes or no and let yourself make some noise in your empty house.” Smith supplied his voice coloured with a tinge of pleading. “What do you think?” 

Ross took a deep breath through his mouth and nodded to himself, clearing his throat he answered. “Okay, we can try it.” 

**********

Ross felt awkward and weird, he could feel his face burning as he closed his bedroom door and cleared his throat to address his boyfriend on the other end of the line. “I’m in my room.” 

Smith let out an amused breath down the phone that sent shivers running through Ross. "It’s just me Ross, you don’t need to sound so nervous.” 

Ross rubbed his spare hand through his hair, gripping a handful for a moment before letting his hand fall to his side again. “I know, I just have no idea what I’m meant to do.” 

Ross heard the creaking of bedsprings on the other end of the line, presumably Smith making himself comfortable in his own room. “I want you to lie on your bed, on your back and close your eyes.” 

Ross nodded his head at himself as he kicked his shoes off to do as he was asked. “Okay.” He breathed back into the phone. 

“I’m going to describe what I’m wearing then I want you to do the same.” Smith said, continuing when Ross made a positive hum to show he agreed. Smith went on to describe his outfit down the phone, Ross smiling to himself as he mentioned he was wearing one the T shirts he had stolen from Ross before they left for uni. 

Ross cleared his throat and opened his eyes to look down at himself, he had been so enraptured by Smiths voice that he had forgotten he was supposed to reciprocate. “I uhh, I have jeans on and that star wars shirt from when we went to Camden, black socks and the boxers Katie got me for Christmas.” 

“The chocobo ones?” Smith asked, smile evident in his voice. Ross hummed an affirmative sound back at him as he chewed on his lower lip. “I wish I could be there with you right now, the things I would do to you…” Smith trailed off as Ross’ stomach twitched at the suggestive tone. 

“What would you do?” Ross asked, voice a shy whisper as he brought a hand up to rest on his stomach. 

Smith’s voice was gravely as he talked. “First, I would straddle you, one leg either side of your hips, then I would take off your shirt so I could trail kisses over your skin.” Behind his closed eyes Ross could see the scene playing out, Smith’s solid weight pinning his legs down. Ross’ hand snaked under his t shirt, fingers sweeping lightly over pale skin as Smith continued talking. “I would nuzzle at your throat and wind my fingers into your hair, pulling at it to make your head move to the side so I could nip at your pulse point.” 

Ross’ hand skimmed over his torso, following Smiths imaginary kisses to rub at the sensitive point on his neck, he pinched the skin between his fingers trying to replicate the feeling of his boyfriend teasing him with his teeth. A breathy moan escaped the dark haired man as a hot lance of desire shot to his crotch. 

"Are you touching yourself for me Ross?" Ross’ wandering fingers pinched at a nipple and he hissed out a ‘yes’. “I want you to take your shirt and jeans off for me.” Smith ordered, his voice more steady and demanding than it had been. 

“Fuck.” Ross breathed out as the authority in his boyfriend’s voice hit him with a wave of arousal. Ross dropped the phone to practically rip his t shirt over his head, he grabbed for the phone and balanced it on his raised shoulder as he fumbled for the button on his jeans. His jeans hit the floor with a thump as he sat back on the edge of the bed to pull of his socks, leaving him in his boxers. “Are you still dressed?” Ross asked as he lay back on the bed and squeezed his eyes shut again. 

Smith smirk was evident when he spoke. “For now.” 

“That’s hardly fair.” Ross countered, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on his own bare thigh. 

Smith was silent for a moment but Ross could hear the sound of fabric being pulled off skin. “Shit Ross, I am so hard for you.” Smith grunted, the sound of a zip being slowly opened drifted through the phone. 

Ross took in a sharp breath at Smith’s words and resisted the urge to palm his own arousal, instead opting to apply some pressure to his hip bone, his breathing becoming shallower as he swallowed another moan. “This term better hurry the fuck up and not take forever.” Ross said, his mouth working on autopilot to bring his thoughts into the world. “I need to touch you, and I need you to touch me.” He squirmed against his own touch, his snort nails trailing across his chest. 

“I am not going to let you out of my bed at Easter break, I’ll chain you to it if I have to.” Ross let out a quiet moan at his words. “Would you like that?” Smith asked, his breathing sounding more ragged that it had moments before. “What if I was to just bend you over the desk and take you the moment I have you in my room?” 

Ross couldn’t resist anymore, his hand slipping beneath his boxers to stoke over himself. He growled at the contact as he gripped himself, thumb circling the still sheathed head of his cock. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Smith said, not waiting for an answer. “I would bend you forward with a hand on the back of your neck, plastering the side of your face to the desk as I dragged your jeans and boxers down with my other hand.” 

Ross squeezed his eyes shut even tighter as he pulled back on his cock, exposing the swollen head with a hiss of pleasure falling from between clenched teeth. Pre come beaded at the end, being spread by a second pump that had Ross thrusting his hips off the bed. 

“I’d tell you stay still as I let go of your head so I could reach around to touch your cock whilst my other hand prepared you, I would bury my fingers in you until you thrust back, fucking yourself on them.”

Smith’s words were speeding him onwards, Ross knew neither of them would last long if he kept talking like he had been so he sped his own ministrations, letting out needy noises from the back of his throat that only seemed to egg Smith on more. 

Smith’s voice was full of stutters as he continued, punctuated with moans and expletives. “Shit, Ross… th.. then I would take my hand off you and pull my fingers out.” 

Ross could picture it in his head, bent over Smith’s ridiculous corner desk in his room back home as Smith finger fucked him until he was close to orgasm before pulling out. “Alex, I… I need…” Ross breathed. 

“I’d line myself up with one hand as I held you down by your shoulder with the other and push myself into you hard and fast in one… fuck… one hard stroke.” 

He was close, he could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, Ross gripped the phone to his head and turned his body, rising onto all fours as he tried to replicate the images flashing through his head. He pressed his ear to the phone resting on the bed, head turned to the side as he spread his knees apart and ran a hand from his elevated rump, down between his legs to brush along his sensitive balls before trailing over his aching cock. “Fuck Alex.” Ross gasped as he wrapped his hand around himself. “I need you to fuck me.” 

Smith’s moans and shouts for God almost had Ross tipping over the edge, his hips thrusting into his hand in a hard rhythm that had the bed springs protesting. “I would fuck you so hard Ross, your thighs banging against the desk as I trust in and out of you.” 

“Yes!” Ross hissed through the phone as he felt a numbness spreading through his brain. 

"I’d fuck you until your knees went weak and you’d be begging me to wrap my hand around you so you could fuck my hand until you came.” 

Ross fell first, his hips erratically snapping back and forth as words and sounds that he had no control over tumbled out of his open mouth, voice cracking in the intensity. 

Ross collapsed forward, stomach smearing his come further over the sheets as he wiped the sweat from his brow by pressing it against the bed, trying to get his breathing back under control. Smith was loud on the other end of the phone, obviously having not reached his own climax. 

“Come for me Alex.” And that was all it took, one small request in Ross’ rough breathy voice and the other man came with a litany of noises that Ross was sure if he hadn’t just done so, would have caused him to come instantly. 

Ross grinned with his eyes still closed as Smith came down, breathing becoming less ragged with each passing second. “You okay?” Ross questioned turning his body to roll out of the wet patch on his bed with a grimace. 

Smith laughed. “Yeah, I’d fucking say so yeah.” Ross snorted a laugh back at him. “So, you fancy doing this again sometime?” Smith queried, mischief evident in his voice.

“Yeah, I.. I know I didn’t really say much but it was good and I liked it.” He admitted, his forearm coming up to rest over his face.

“I bloody love you, you know?” Smith got like this after sex, all cuddly and sweet and Ross always cherished these moment, when Smith would smile softly at him and rest his head on his chest and they wouldn’t need to talk or do anything, they could just lie there in each other’s arms and it would feel like life was perfect. 

Ross hummed a happy sound back. “I love you too Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... ? 
> 
> *Pleading look*
> 
> Thoughts...?


End file.
